


Newt Scamander忙碌的一天

by MANDAG



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	Newt Scamander忙碌的一天

-  
Newt Scamander忙碌的一天是从清晨被吵醒开始的。  
最近的伦敦阴雨天气比以前要多，虽然阴天比不得晴日的阳光明媚，却落了个安静温柔的好处，外面懒洋洋地下着雨，人们往往睡得更熟。  
人们常常认为Newt Scamander是木讷、羞涩而古怪的，鲜少有人见到这样的他——在他睡觉的时候，他平日里不常常展露的魅力便袒露在了晨光下，柔软的卷发，和带着浅淡雀斑的面颊。他的脖颈常年隐藏在蓝色呢绒的领子下，人们忽略了它的纤细和苍白，他裸露的后背也比普通男人要更加窄，上面也有些淡淡的雀斑，肩头圆润，以下被盖在了柔软的被絮里。

Credence小心翼翼翻过窗户，落在床沿，悄悄地凑近他，从背后抱住Newt。在三个alpha里，他是最年轻、也最弱的一个，他接近Newt的机会因此而尤其地少，于是他决定在Theseus和Graves都赶去上班的清晨把握时机。  
睡梦中的Newt因为感受到不正常的热度而皱起眉头，试图避开滚热的怀抱，然而年轻的alpha固执地把他给禁锢在怀里，撩起他的睡袍上下抚摸，光滑的裸背上没有往常那么多的痕迹，看来另外两个这几天并没有“额外照顾”Newt。这让Credence心中充满了第一个发现宝藏的喜悦，他亲吻着Omega裸露的后背，重重地吮吸着他的后颈、脊背，留下许多小小的红痕。

Newt半睁开眼睛，茫然地说道：“唔… …”在看到Credence以后，他的眼睛渐渐瞪大了，明显没有弄清楚情况，不过年轻的alpha很快就翻身而上，按住他的脊背，滚烫热硬的阴茎抵在他的臀缝间上下摩擦着。  
Newt反应过来后，便放松下身体来应付这场久违的性事——说实话，他和Credence大部分的性爱不是清晨就是深夜。他的臀肉丰满挺翘，Credence屏息揉搓着丰盈的两瓣，不时露出那个嫣红色的紧闭穴口。Credence硬热的阴茎在臀肉间运动起来，次次摩擦到闭合的肉穴，Newt忍不住仰着头呻吟一声，面上浮起红晕，撅高了臀部迎合alpha的撞击。

在湿热的精/液喷洒在他的臀缝间时，他才模模糊糊地想到，今天要去魔法部一趟，又要重新洗澡了。

 

\-   
“是那个小崽子？”Graves在看到Newt背上鲜明的红痕后这样嗤笑道，这种幼稚的标记行为当然只有Credence能做得出来。  
办公桌上还有很多文件，Newt后背挨到冰凉的办公桌，忍不住轻叫一声，年长的男人漫不经心地扯开领带，双手按住他的大腿——他虽然显得瘦削，大腿根部却肉乎乎的，被按出小小的凹陷，早上被人摩擦使用过的穴口微微有些红肿，不过处于易感期的omega却很快适应了新鲜的信息素，穴口再稍微揉捏下便吐露出一些透明的粘液。

“啊。”Newt挣扎着想要从办公桌上坐起来，紧张地望着虽然已经关上却没有上锁的门，不安地喃喃道：“或许应该把门给关上… …”  
“嘘。”Graves说，滚烫膨胀的肉茎在张开的穴口上重重地顶弄碾压，omega的腰身立刻瘫软下来，那粉红色的肉洞甚至淫荡地翕动了一下，易感期本来就很容易分泌出适合交配的液体，更何况有现在这样高浓度的信息素催动，粘液从腿间流淌下来，甚至弄脏了一些文件的页脚。Newt显然注意到了，不自在地夹起双腿，却又被强硬地分开。

“没事的。”Graves没什么同情心地安慰道，硬得胀痛不已的阴茎直接在体液的润滑下，顺利地撑开肉穴，进到了最深处。可怜的Newt瞬间脸色潮红，在不断的撞击下肉穴迅速地收缩着，呈现出糜红色的水光。柔软的omega被操熟了，他几乎忘了自己在办公桌上，放浪形骸地呻吟出声。并且在之后的几个小时里后悔不已。  
他不知道的是，魔法部部长早就施了失声咒。

 

-  
当然，Newt Scamander热爱他的工作：保护和研究神奇动物们，甚至可以说，这才占据了他生活中的重心。我们描述的只是他不太典型的一天，这一天他花费了太多时间在床上、办公桌上，以至于他不得不熬夜工作。

Newt的箱子里有大量的动物需要喂食和照顾，这天在他返回箱子上层后，开始在笔记上绘制月痴兽的幼崽，他感到背后有人接近，于是小声说道：“嘘，嗅嗅的幼崽们在睡觉。”  
alpha熟悉的气息瞬间包裹他，他的哥哥和秘密的爱人Theseus Scamander从背后抱住他，烫人的鼻息在苍白的脖颈上留下浅淡的晕红。被环住腰部的omega抬头回应着alpha的吻，不过他很快就回过神来，微微推拒道：“等我做完笔记… …”然而alpha却更加缠人地在他的耳畔脖颈留下细密热烈的亲吻，索求的信息素充斥着狭窄的内室以及Newt本人的胸腔。

他最终无奈地叹了一声，合上自己的笔记本。柔软的灯光落在他起伏的胸脯上，Theseus动作轻柔地解开他的衣领，露出他质感丰韧的胸脯，不比女性的柔软，却比寻常男性要更加鼓胀，他的兄长头埋在他的衣领中，吮吸着他敏感的乳头，触电般的快意和麻痒让omega发出黏糊糊的呻吟，他的眼睛和嗓音一样湿润，小声嘟囔道：“哥哥… …”  
Theseus凝视着他的眼睛，在他脸上轻轻地吻了一下，Newt对着alpha顺从地张开双腿，熟红的软嫩穴口很快就包裹住它最早的访问者，狭窄的甬道被粗硕的性器撑得满满的，甚至有些许发胀。  
这无疑是一场温柔的性爱，高度的契合使得他们的结合充斥着绵软的呻吟，透明的液体从结合处淌下，就连深处的生殖腔也因此而微微张开，alpha坚硬的性器在那缝隙上微微磨蹭着，引得Newt不住颤抖，身前射得一塌糊涂。最终哥哥在他的甬道内填满了热液，不住地亲吻着他汗湿的额头。

Newt稍显疲惫地半垂着睫毛，Theseus温柔地替他擦拭干净身体后俯下身来。  
“晚安。”他说，以一个温柔的吻为Newt Scamander忙碌的一天画上句号。

END  
希望喜欢。


End file.
